You'll Always Be My Brother
by Asian-Fusion
Summary: Puck looked at him. "Well, dude?" Kurt stared with wide eyes at the photo in his hand. It was a photo of himself and Blaine kissing.


Kurt was laying on his bed. Not doing anything, just thinking. He was in the middle of remembering his Power Rangers 4th wedding when Puck came barreling down the stairs.

"Dude. What the hell is this?" He said as he thrust a scrap of paper towards him.

Just then, a stampede of footsteps ran down the stairs and in an instant, Mike, Matt, Sam, and Artie (who was recklessly maneuvered down the stairs) were standing (sitting) in front of him as Finn ran after them screaming "NO! GIVE IT BACK! OH MY GOD!" He sprang for the scrap in Puck's still outstretched hand, but Kurt swiftly pulled it away. It took Kurt only a moment to realize that the scrap was a photo and what was happening in it.

Puck looked at him. "Well, dude?"

Kurt stared with wide eyes at the photo in his hand. It was a photo of himself and Blaine kissing.

"FINN!" He suddenly stood, glaring at his stepbrother. "How the hell did you get this?" He was now standing right in front of Finn, impatiently awaiting his answer.

"Uh...Well..." He stammered trying to find a way to put his answer so that Kurt **wasn't **mad at him.

"Continue." Kurt said, annoyed.

At this point Finn's face was bright red. He was obviously uncomfortable.

Mike glared at him, he turned to Kurt. "We were talking about you," Kurt blushed. "and Finn showed this to us saying that we didn't have a chance, you know, to be with you. So then Puck ripped it out of his hand."

"And here we are." Matt finished.

Kurt , who had backed away from Finn's face, could feel his cheeks burning. He let out a breath he had been holding and turned again to Finn. "Where did you get this?" He was trying hard not to lose his temper again.

"If I say under your pillow will you be mad?"

Kurt's attempt to stay calm failed. "YES, FINN. I WILL BE MAD. WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO EVEN BE UNDER MY PILLOW?"

"I saw you put it there the other night..."

Kurt stared into his eyes. "And who are you to be going through my personal items?"

Just then, Burt yelled down the stairs "Kurt! Someone's at the door for you!"

All of Kurt's anger instantly melted away and his face broke into a grin as he turned to go up the stairs and called "Coming." He stopped and looked to the boys. "Stay here," he said firmly.

They nodded. He dashed up the stairs. Blaine was at the top waiting for him.

"Hi, Blaine. Perfect timing." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled, "Hey. I need to go to the mall, just to the bookstore, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Kurt thought for a moment and decided that going to the mall with Blaine sounded much better than yelling at Finn all day, so he agreed and told him that he'd be right back and went back downstairs. He looked at the boys. "I'm going out so it would probably be best if all of you left or at least came upstairs,"

All of them exchanged looks and shrugged with the exception of Finn who was still standing awkwardly where Kurt left him. They trudged up the stairs behind Kurt, who quickly followed Blaine to the car.

A few hours later they pulled back into the Hummel's driveway.

Kurt grabbed his bags. "Thanks, Blaine," he said with a smile.

"I had a great time." Blaine smiled back,

"Me too," he said.

Kurt opened the car door and was about to get out when Blaine caught his lips for a split second to kiss him goodbye. "Bye, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Bye, Blaine." Kurt replied, smiling all the way back to his front door.

He opened the door only to be greeted by the sound of DDR, blasting from the living room."Oh my God. They're **still** here?" he thought to himself as he quietly made his way to his room.

Finn was walking back to the living room with a huge bowl of popcorn when he ran into him. "Oh, your back," he said.

"Yeah." Kurt replied as if nothing had happened between them before. Kurt brushed past him and Finn followed him.

"Can I help you with your stuff?" He asked, reaching for a bag.

Kurt gave him a nod and handed him a bag. "Thank you." Kurt walked downstairs and Finn followed, setting the bag on Kurt's bed. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Finn broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Really." Tears were brimming in his eyes.

Kurt sat on his bed and motioned for him to come over. Finn sat next to him, tears streaming down his face. "Why did you take the picture, Finn?" Kurt asked him.

Finn sniffled. "I...I don't know. I saw you put it there and you just looked so...happy." Kurt offered him a tissue which he accepted to blow his nose. "And then I wanted to see what it was so I did and I was just so sad because I knew that I could never make you so happy." Kurt could see where this was going but he didn't want to stop him. "So then I showed it to them and told them that none of us had a chance with you. But I really just wanted them to give up so I could try to get you for myself without having to compete with them. I wanted to make you happier with me than with Blaine." That was as far as he could go. Finn broke down completely, crying so hard he could scarcely breath.

Kurt put his arms around him and rocked him gently, trying to calm him down. Finn quieted down enough for Kurt to talk to him. "Listen to me, Finn. I love Blaine, I really do. He and I might not always be together, but you'll _always _be my brother. We'll always have a special relationship no matter what. Do you understand?"

Finn smiled slightly through his tear-stained face and nodded. "Okay."

Kurt stood up and held out his hand. "Now, what do you say we go upstairs and see if we can beat Mike and Matt at DDR?" Finn smiled and wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve and took his hand. "Let's." And they tromped up the stairs.


End file.
